Meeting the family of Mai Taniyama
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Mai's new boyfriend meets her 'family': a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirty Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful but un-optimistic John and a Pure evil Naru. NaruxMai hints.
1. Lin and Madoka

**_This story is a joint effort from myself - -X-.Giggles.-X- - and HarunoRin._**

**_OC BASHING._**

**_Title: Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama_**

**_Authors: -X-.Giggles.-X- and HarunoRin_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Mai's new boyfriend has to go threw the trials of meeting Mai's family, including a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirtatious Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful yet not to optimistic John and a pure evil Naru. _**

**_Pairings: LinxMadoka-ish, AyakoxBou-san, MaixNaru MaixOC_**

Hiro Satsugawa was happy. He had been going out with Mai Taniyama for 2 weeks and everything was going great.  
Mai was perfect for him. She was sweet, funny, kind, not smart enough to make him feel stupid but smart enough to make intelligent conversation. There was the slight problem that she was away from school a lot for her work but he knew the situation and didn't hold it against her.  
Plus his parents LOVED her to bits and were already planning the wedding - which made him happy and freaked out at the same time.  
But when Mai mentioned she wanted him to meet her family, he was shocked. He knew that she was an orphan. She had explained happily that her work mates were much like her family and they had been wanting to meet him ever since they became a couple.

Mai had explained that it may be a bit overwhelming for him to meet everyone at once since her friends were quote/unquote 'alittle excitable'.  
Needless to say this raised his nerves.  
When he found out he would first meet 'Lin-san' who she saw as a father figure, and 'Madoka' who was her 'mother' figure he had started to shake. She was introducing him to her _father_ and _mother _figure first?  
So he took a deep breath, standing outside the glass door with SPRinked onto the glass in black.  
Hiro lifted his hand and knocked lightly.  
The few seconds it took for the door to be answered were the longest he had ever felt.  
"You must be Satsugawa."  
Hiro - metaphorically of course - shit his pants. Lin-san was around 6'8 with black hair covering one of his dark eyes, a stern look on his face.  
"Mai is going to be a bit late as she had to go out and get tea!" A pretty red headed woman popped out from behind him.  
Hiro felt a bit more relaxed seeing the woman, Madoka, since she seemed to radiate the same type of bright happiness Mai did.  
"Come on in!" Madoka grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Mai's told us so much about you!"  
"Oh.. really?" Hiro laughed awkwardly as the redhead pulled him -was she really this freaking strong?!- through the door and pulled him down to sit beside her on the sofa. Hiro looked around the office desperately as awkward silence fell. Lin was sitting across from him sitting bolt upright with shady eyes staring at him, as Madoka was watching him eagerly with both her hands clasped in front of her mouth.  
Silence.  
More silence.  
"So... you guys work with ghosts..." Hiro started, coughing slightly as his voice came out in a horribly hoarse whisper. "I- I mean... uh..."  
Madoka giggled quietly as Lin remained silent and... still staring... why was he still staring?! Was he breathing? Hiro couldn't see, but the man was a statue! The woman at Hiro's side nodded. "Yes... we work with ghosts. Naru... our boss, is very accomplished. Did Mai tell you he's already graduated University? Not just that, but he's given lectures too! Oh, his parents are proud of course, and such a handsome boy... How is your school work?"  
Hiro swallowed. He was pretty smart, got decent grades, had a bright future... but he suddenly felt embarrassed about his comparatively "average" intellect. "I get good grades..." He started, before trailing off. Madoka smiled in a way that was probably _meant _to be encouraging...  
"University?"  
"Yes." Hiro smiled; familiar ground! He drew himself upright and nodded. "I'm expecting acceptance into Tokyo University, I've been told I can pass the entrance exams easily."  
"You've not got a scholarship?" Madoka asked, her smile faltering slightly, and Hiro's eyes widened.  
"No..."  
"Hi Lin-san! Madoka! You found it then Hiro-kun?" Mai pushed through the door, with two bulging shopping bags. Hiro got up quickly to help and felt his jaw drop in astonishment.  
"All this is tea?!"  
Mai blinked at him and Madoka giggled, as Lin just-kept-staring...  
"Of course.! Mai shrugged, her pretty face lighting up. "Naru can drink loads!"  
_What part is "Naru" in your family...?_  
"Right..." Hiro muttered, as he followed Mai into the kitchen with two bags full of Tea. "...So much... Tea."  
He could feel a pool of dread beginning to gather in his stomach; maybe meeting Mai's "family" hadn't been such a bright idea...

**_Next up is Yasuhara evil grin Read and review!!_**


	2. Yasuhara

**_This story is a joint effort from myself - -X-.Giggles.-X- - and HarunoRin._**

**_OC BASHING._**

**_Title: Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama_**

**_Authors: -X-.Giggles.-X- and HarunoRin_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Mai's new boyfriend has to go threw the trials of meeting Mai's family, including a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirtatious Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful yet not to optimistic John and a pure evil Naru. _**

**_Pairings: LinxMadoka-ish, AyakoxBou-san, MaixNaru MaixOC_**

Hiro tried to compose himself. It had been 3 days since the meeting at Mai's office and he was still shaken. Now his beloved girlfriend has told him he was to meet one of her closest friends, Yasuhara, a college boy who was like her brother.  
He was supposed to meet the boy at Mai's apartment but that wouldn't be the case.  
Hiro had just closed her door after yelling goodbye to his parents when he heard a car pull up and a 19 year old boy climb out of the drivers seat. They boy had black hair that seemed perfectly in place and square glasses, a wide smile on his face.  
Even with the smile, Hiro couldn't help but feel very worried.  
"Satsugawa-san!" The boy called out when Hiro reached the bottom of his path. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Yasuhara! Mai asked if I could pick you up since I'd pass here anyway!"  
Hiro nodded slightly and climbed into the passenger seat with the same amount of enthusiasm that he would have if he was going into a room where he knew a serial killer would be waiting to slice and dice him.  
They drove in silence for a few minutes until Hiro noticed that the road they were on wouldn't take them anywhere near to Mai's apartment.  
"Eh...Yasuhara-san.."  
Yasuhara raised a hand to silence Hiro.  
After a few more minutes they pulled into an empty car park and Yasuhara turned off the engine.  
"So. What are your intentions with Mai?"  
Hiro looked at the bespectled boy in shock.  
"Wha?"  
"Mai. What are your intentions with her?" Yasuhara unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Hiro a serious look on his face.  
"Erm...I like her a lot. She's a great-"  
"Mai is like my sister." Yasuhara cut him off. "I love her more than any one outside my own family." The smile on Yasuhara's face was almost evil. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."  
Hiro stared at the smiling boy; the way he said it... was so calm... it was freaking scary. "Uh..."  
"So we... have an agreement?" Yasuhara continued, leaning back in his seat and touching a button on the car door, when Hiro heard the 'click' of the doors locking, he glanced down and... -no way- He didn't have a door handle let alone a lock control!  
Yasuhara coughed and raised his eyebrow as Hiro turned back to him.  
"Look at _me _when I'm talking to you. You want to be a part of my family? Well, I don't just let anyone in..."  
Hiro stared at Yasuhara in fear. _Is this guy... Yakuza or something? What have I gotten myself into? _"Well... Yasuhara... sama... I really do like Mai..."  
"I'm asking you what your intentions are, Hiro-_kun. Are they honourable?_"  
"I... yes. I simply like being around Mai and I do think that I love her... sir."  
Yasuhara laughed and shook his head, before starting up the car and heading to Mai's apartment, pulling up outside, Yasuhara smiled inanely at Hiro and took hold of his shoulder. "Hiro-kun." He started, slightly mockingly. "We never had that little chat, you understand? We simply exchanged pleasantries on the way over here, understood?"  
"Yes Yasuhara-sama, sir."  
"Good boy. Lets go get sweet, _innocent _little Mai."  
"Yes sir."  
"Hmm... I can't wait till Naru gets to play with you."  
_Naru again...?_  
Hiro swallowed as Mai came bounding to the door of her apartment block and greeted the boys with a huge smile. "Hi! How was the trip here?"  
"Great, Mai." Yasuhara smiled, ruffling her hair and looking for all the world like a natural, easy going older brother, yet when Hiro was about to kiss Mai in greeting, the icy glare and eerie flash of light on the lenses of the boy's glasses made Hiro freeze and simply give Mai a nice, friendly, safe, no-risk-of-sti-or-pregnancy-hug.  
Who was next?!

**_Next up is toilet talk from Bou-san and propositions from Ayako._**

**_Review please!!_**


	3. Bousan

**_This story is a joint effort from myself - -X-.Giggles.-X- - and HarunoRin._**

**_OC BASHING._**

**_Title: Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama_**

**_Authors: -X-.Giggles.-X- and HarunoRin_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Mai's new boyfriend has to go threw the trials of meeting Mai's family, including a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirtatious Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful yet not to optimistic John and a pure evil Naru. _**

**_Pairings: LinxMadoka-ish, AyakoxBou-san, MaixNaru MaixOC_**

Hiro was still recovering from last nights 'casual dinner' with Yasuhara and Mai. When he got home from his _innocent_ girlfriends appartment,was 100 that all doors and windows were locked before using his bed as a baracade against his bed room door - he slept on the floor - to protect him from the is he/isn't he yakuza member, he finally got to sleep, preparing himself for the formal dinner with Ayako and Takigawa, who Mai had told him were her big brother and sister-in-law types. He was also told that they were a monk and a miko, causing him to relax. A monk and miko couldn't be _that _bad right?  
Oh boy was he wrong.  
This time he made sure he arrived at the restaraunt _with_ Mai - who looked stunning in a pale pink slip dress and matching silk flats - instead of risking getting cornered by her 'family' alone.  
Now most people would wonder why Hiro was still with the bubbly brunette - who was two years his junior at only 16 - but despite meeting her certifiably crazy and scary 'family' he had fun with the girl. She was so full of life and compassion and always sweet. Plus she was beautiful. Beautiful enough for him to get envious stares whenever they went out together.  
When they sat down across from the monk and miko, Hiro was shocked.  
First up Takigawa, the monk, had longish sandy brown hair and although dressed up in a casual yet trendy suit, had an air of trouble and mischive around him, not calming like he'd imagined.  
Secondly, Ayako, the Miko, was dolled up and wearing a rather revealing red dress that accentuated her red hair which was twisted into a delicate bun. The woman was extremely beautiful, but something about her well manicured hands and narrow almond eyes gave off the feeling she knew she was beautiful and used it to her advantage.  
"Ayako, Bou-san, this is Hiro Satsugawa. Hiro-kun, this is Ayako and Takigawa! They've been wanting to meet you since we started dating!" Mai introduced, squeezing Hiro's hand lightly under the table.  
The starters went well and there was pleasent conversation. It all went down hill when Hiro excused himself to go to the bathroom.  
Whilst washing his hands the door opened and he was aware of a dark presence in the tiled room.  
"Oh eh...Takigawa-sama!" Hiro stuttered, turning off the taps and busying himself with hand towels, not wanting to look the tall man in the face.  
"What are your intentions with Jou-chan?"  
Hiro knew the answer to give. Yasuhara had already asked him this and judging by the fact he still had all 10 fingers it was the right thing.  
"I...I wish to get to know her better...I like being around her and I may l-love her." He stated turning around and looking at the ground at the feet of Takigawa.  
Takigawa had moved closer to him and Hiro was now pinned between the tall monk and the row of white sinks, one of which was digging into his back.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
Hiro's head snapped up and he looked at Takigawa with embarrasement.  
"W-what?!"  
"Are you a virgin? Have you had sex before?"  
Hiro shook his head quickly. "N-no sir."  
"How far have you gone with Mai?"  
What was he supposed to say to that?  
"Have you kissed her?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Open mouthed or closed mouth?"  
"O-o-open."  
"Tongue?"  
"I..Eh..."  
"Was. There. **Tongue**?"  
"Yes. But she...she started it-"  
"Where do you put your hands?"  
"Erm...In her hair or on he waist."  
"Ever go further than he waist?"  
"No! Never! I respect her too much! I'm waiting until she's completely ready!"  
Takigawa studied him silently for a few moments before smiling - only a little - and sauntering out the room, holding onto Hiro's arm, thus dragging the boy behind him.  
"Bou-san!" Mai exclaimed when she saw them. "Don't be so rough with him!" She scolded jokingly before standing up herself. "Im just running to the bathroom!" With that she was gone.  
Bou-san pushed Hiro into his chair but remained standing. "You talk nice with Ayako while I go and get us more drinks from the bar."

**_Ayako is next :D This whole chapter was written by me, the next will be written by HarunoRin!_**

**_Review!! :D_**


	4. Ayako

**_This story is a joint effort from myself - -X-.Giggles.-X- - and HarunoRin._**

**_OC BASHING._**

**_Title: Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama_**

**_Authors: -X-.Giggles.-X- and HarunoRin_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Mai's new boyfriend has to go threw the trials of meeting Mai's family, including a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirtatious Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful yet not to optimistic John and a pure evil Naru. _**

**_Pairings: LinxMadoka-ish, AyakoxBou-san, MaixNaru MaixOC_**

Ayako was impatiently tapping her empty glasses... -five?!- with long red lacquered nails as she narrowed intense, heavily dressed-up eyes at Hiro who was feeling... really scared. This woman looked like a beautiful, glamorous cat contemplating ways of torturing a cornered mouse.  
Hiro had never thought of himself as a mouse until he first met with member's of Mai's 'family'.  
"So... you're a miko?" He choked out, and was ashamed to hear the nervous tremble in his voice, though for some reason, the miko grinned at the sound.  
"Oh yes..." She purred, and flicked long red hairs behind her ears, smirking at Hiro and leaning forwards in her chair. -oh god... cleavage!- Hiro struggled against his hormones and kept his eyes desperately on her face as she stared at him challengingly. "Though I'm also a qualified doctor." When Hiro stared wide eyed at her she nodded slowly. "It's true. I'm also rich."  
_What the-_  
"Are you a virgin, Hiro-kun?" Ayako smirked. "Don't worry, I can handle a young one." **(recognise that line? haha, I had to...) **Hiro felt his jaw go slack and he felt the rapid rush of blood to his face as Ayako laughed low in her throat. "I'll take that as a 'yes' to the virgin question. Don't worry, Hiro-kun, everyone has to start somewhere..."  
Hiro stared at her in something between horror and astonishment, luckily(?) for him, Ayako seemed to recognise a man and his wife walking out of the restaurant.  
"Kishimoto-san! Kishimoto sensei!" She smiled in a businesslike and at the same time ladylike manner. "Long time no see! My father gives his humblest respect to you both and greatly appreciated your rather astonishingly generous donation to the hospital in Kyoto."  
How many hospitals did this woman's father own?!  
"Not at all!" The man smiled warmly and bowed his head as she did the same, though, Hiro noticed, The man bowed lower to Ayako. "It was an honour for us too. Who is your friend? Is this the famous 'Naru'?" He bowed even lower this time, to Hiro. Ayako laughed.  
"No, no not at all. This is Hiro-kun." At the man's blank look, she elaborated. "Mai's boyfriend."  
"Ah! Of course, nice to meet you Hiro-kun." He bowed lightly and Hiro blanched in shock.  
The woman eyed him up and nodded. "I see that this couldn't possibly be 'Naru', after all, if even _you, _Matsuzaki-sama, defined him as a great beauty..."  
"Hana-chan." Her husband scolded. "This is a perfectly pleasingly-faced young man."  
"Oh of course, but this 'Naru' boy..."  
The man, apologising swiftly for his wife's rudeness, bowed deeply to Ayako again before leaving the restaurant. After they had left, Ayako seemed to eye Hiro up, as though comparing him...  
"Are you alright Hiro?" She asked, pityingly, and Hiro felt a little annoyed, but held it in; this was probably all just a test... "Kishimoto-san is just a little direct is all. Don't worry about it."  
The flirting had stopped -was it mock flirting? Hiro flattered himself that it wasn't but...- and Ayako had resumed her impatient tapping of the glasses. "It's alright." Hiro said, and Ayako nodded briskly.  
"Mai is very important to me, and I almost treat her like I would a daughter, so if I hear that you've turned into a cheat, I'll personally see to your immediate castration."  
_What?! _Hiro winced.  
"Believe me." Ayako smirked. "It's perfectly painless... after a bit." She laughed and watched Hiro from beneath dark lashes. "My family owns many hospitals, internationally, so you couldn't escape if you tried."  
"Drinks!" Takigawa sang, putting them down on the table and kissing Ayako affectionately, despite her loud protesting before smiling softly. "Did you have fun, old lady?" He teased, and Hiro resisted the urge to bang his head on the table.  
He should have known...  
Mai smiled her greeting as she sat down next to him. "Are you all having fun together?"  
"Oh yes."  
"How could he not love us, Jou-chan!"  
"... yes..."  
It was fine though, he only had... what, three more family members to go?

**_This chapter was all done by HarunoRin. Big props for her!! :D_**

**_Review please or we shall be forced to send our evil flying hippos after you. Believe me, they're mean when angry!!_**


	5. Masako and John

**_This story is a joint effort from myself - -X-.Giggles.-X- - and HarunoRin._**

**_OC BASHING._**

**_Title: Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama_**

**_Authors: -X-.Giggles.-X- and HarunoRin_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Mai's new boyfriend has to go threw the trials of meeting Mai's family, including a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirtatious Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful yet not to optimistic John and a pure evil Naru. _**

**_Pairings: LinxMadoka-ish, AyakoxBou-san, MaixNaru MaixOC_**

Hiro was having a nervouse break down. Mai had just called him to say that she had to go away for a day due to work reasons but he still had to drop by the office to meet John and Masako, her 'cousins'.  
He had been happy to hear that Lin-san wasn't going to be there, but that did nothing to quell his fears.  
He knocked on the glass door and turned the handle slowly after hearing a delicate voice telling him to enter.  
He hadn't heard much about these two so he had no clue what to expect.  
Masako was beautiful to say the least, but where as Mai had the type of beauty you'd see selling cosmetics and clothes in on the tv and Ayako looked like she should be wearing a bikini whilst lying on a sports car, Masako had a noble beauty that was almost mythical.  
John couldn't be discribed as 'handsome' but he had an almost angelic look about him, which Hiro was sure would have fan girls screaming 'KAWAII!' any time he smiled.  
"Hiro-san!" John stood up and held out his hand for a hand shake which Hiro returned wearily. To his suprise, the blond didn't try to break his hand, in fact it was gentle. "It's great to finally meet you! Have a seat! Would you like some tea?"  
Hiro shook his head and sat on the couch opposite Masako, who nodded slightly with a small smile hidden behind her kimono sleeve. John sat next to her and as the blond lent forward to pick up his tea cup, Hiro noticed a flash of silver around his neck. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a silver cross.  
'Ah! John must be the Priest!'  
He would openly admit that having a Priest in the same room as him calmed his nerve considerably.  
"I'm John Brown and this is Masako Hara!"  
"A pleasure." Masako uttered with an air of coldness.  
"So! Who else have you met Hiro-san?"  
"Eh...Lin-san and Madoka..." Hiro paused, remembering the ice cold chill Lin gave him. "Yasuhara-sama." This time he actually shuddered and nervousely looked around, half expecting a man with a sword to jump and and decapitate him. "Then Ayako and Takigawa."  
"You seem rather shaken." Masako said with a small smile, almost as if she was enjoying his discomfort.  
"Ah...yes...well, you're all a big part of Mai's life and-"  
"Oh my, they threatened you didn't they?" John sighed and shook his head. "Don't take any of them too seriously. They just like to joke around sometimes..." John trailed off, glancing at the three portrait photographs on the wall, each a shot of the heads and shoulders of Lin, Mai and another attractive boy, but due to the light shining on the glass he couldn't make it out completely. Hiro guessed they were put up so the clients knew who they were talking to since under each picture was a name plate. John's gaze how ever was firmly planted on Lin.  
"Lin isn't one to make jokes though..."  
"He didn't say much, just looked at me while Madoka did all the talking."  
Masako giggled lightly. "They certainly did shake you. Yasuhara must have been the worst I imagine."  
John nodded with a smile on his face. "I'd imagine so. But...I think they were just being nice."  
"Being nice!" Hiro was happy he didn't agree to the tea. He would have just choked on it.  
Masako nodded with an almost pity filled expression on her face.  
"Yes. They were trying to prepare you." She explained.  
"Prepare?" Hiro blinked slowly. "Prepare me for what?"  
"Shibuya-san." John sighed. "He's rather..."  
"Protective?" Masako offered.  
"Yes, protective over Mai. Why do you think Mai never has a boy friend for long?"  
"Shibuya-san?" Hiro inquired; the name sounded familiar but-  
"Naru."  
"Oh."  
John nodded sympathetically. "He... doesn't tend to let boyfriends last long..."  
Masako smirked and sipped her tea. "You look a little skittish, Hiro-san. They must have gone easy on you." When Hiro stared at her incredulously she glanced at John. "Well, with the first boy... wasn't his name Keita or something?" **(he-he) **"They just let it happen... out of morbid curiosity..."  
John nodded gravely. "No-one knew how Naru would react, you were curious too, Masako." The priest sighed and sipped his tea. "He must have only lasted a few seconds alone with Naru before hastily leaving."  
Hiro laughed. "He can't be as bad as that."  
"He jumped from the office window."  
"Oh."  
Masako shrugged. "He lived, but he never came to the Shibuya area again." Hiro frowned; Naru? the one that came up in every conversation with a family member of Mai's? He was intimidating but... no one could be that bad.  
"I've put up with a lot, and it's not put me off Mai yet, so how bad can Naru be?"  
John and Masako looked at each other quickly. John put his cup down and looked Hiro in the eyes. "Maybe we should tell you about the others..."  
Hiro raised and eyebrow and smirked; how bad could it be?  
"The next time, we tried warning him about Naru. This one was a year older than Mai, so we hoped he'd have the courage to face the dragon..." John glanced at the closed door of an office -assumedly Naru's- and shuddered. "I don't know what Naru said to him in there but the poor young man ran out crying... He actually moved away." Masako watched as Hiro's eyebrows raised higher and higher.  
"Don't worry though, Hiro... he's recovering in the asylum now... in Hokkaido."  
"Asylum?"  
"Yes... Mai visited him once, to apologise, but he started... screaming."  
Hiro glanced around the room nervously; suddenly... he found himself getting more and more paranoid. "Anything else I should know?"  
"Yasuhara isn't part of the Yakuza." Masako smirked. "Lin told the police everything and that you won't need the protection you requested."  
Hiro nodded, dumbly. "Right."  
"And Ayako did not want to sleep with you... though her offer of castration still stands."  
Hiro blushed. "Ok..."  
"John's not a priest." Masako interjected, and when the two boys stared at her, she shrugged. "Everyone else jokes... why not me?"  
Hiro smiled. "Thank you very much for your help, John-san, Masako-san." He smiled again with more confidence. "But I'll be fine. I'm not scared easily."  
"Neither was Koki, but he wet himself." Masako muttered. John simply smiled as though he'd heard it all before.  
"Good luck with Naru." He said, genially, and Hiro stood up to take his leave.  
"Goodbye. Thank you for your hospitality." He smiled and turned to leave.  
Then he saw it.  
The picture of Lin, Madoka and the other boy.  
The light changed as he moved and the boy's face came into view. It had to be Naru. Cold, blue eyes stared straight at him through the glass, and dark hair partially disrupted the viewers view of his face. But dark, elegant eyebrows swept across his flawless forehead, thick, long black eyelashes framed his almond-shaped eyes and slightly full pale lips blended perfectly with his pale skin.  
Then there were a few pictures of the team on location, one showing Mai and Naru stood together looking at a computer screen. Hiro always knew that Naru was one of Mai's most important people, but now he realised that whatever Naru thought of him, would get into Mai's head too.  
Because, as Mai once said, "Naru's always right in the end, after all."  
Suddenly, he was a hell of a lot less confident...

**_I'm not sure about HarunoRin but I must say this is one of my fave chapters :D I lurrrve John! XD_**

**_Review please!!_**


	6. The Big Finale

**_This story is a joint effort from myself - -X-.Giggles.-X- - and HarunoRin._**

**_OC BASHING._**

**_Title: Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama_**

**_Authors: -X-.Giggles.-X- and HarunoRin_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Mai's new boyfriend has to go threw the trials of meeting Mai's family, including a perky yet demanding Madoka, a silent and intimidating Lin, a Yakuza Yasuhara, a over protective Bou-san, a flirtatious Ayako, a snooty Masako, a helpful yet not to optimistic John and a pure evil Naru. _**

**_Pairings: LinxMadoka-ish, AyakoxBou-san, MaixNaru MaixOC_**

**_This is the final chapter of the story! Oh we how HarunoRin and myself have laughed and cried and stressed and shouted whilst writing this. Not really...I think we both were just a bit high. Annnnyhoo. _**

Hiro didn't want to be the first one to speak.  
'Naru' was simply staring at him with narrow and sinister rain water blue eyes, his face completely devoid of emotion. Hiro wasn't at all gay - not that he had a problem with homosexuals, in fact, as long as they didn't hit on him he found them great fun - but even he had to admit that Naru's pictures didn't do him justice. His beauty was...indescribable.  
He thought back to the lounge area of the office, where Mai's 'family' was waiting. When he'd opened the door to Naru's office Yasuhara had actually started to hum the funeral march as him, Madoka, Ayako, John, Bou-san, Masako and even Lin saluted him, as if he was a solider going on a suicide mission.  
Needless to say he felt like he was about to pass out.  
And after 10 minutes of silence, he was ready to ask if anyone in the office had a gun so he could shoot himself.  
Then the most bone chilling thing in his life happened.  
Naru smirked.

Bou-san looked at his watch.  
"How long has he been in there?" Masako asked.  
"45 minutes."  
Yasuhara let out a low whistle. "Normally they're running out calling for mommy within 10."  
"Do you think Naru killed him?" Madoka asked in a hushed whisper.  
They all thought for a few moments.  
"It's possible." Ayako nodded. "After all, he was a bit cocky. If he started pulling all that 'I may love her' crap with Naru..." She trailed off suggestively.  
"It's a shame." John sighed. "As far as Mai's boyfriends go, I actually liked him."  
"He was a good sport." Yasuhara smirked. "I don't believe he actually thought I was Yazuka though. Calling the police was a bit extreme don't you think?"  
"Just be thankful Lin sorted it all out before the police broke down your door." Bou-san chuckled.

Another fifteen minutes and they got what they'd been waiting for; a shaky, pale Hiro came stumbling from the dark recesses of the office, followed shortly by a very smug looking Naru. Hiro looked around for Mai, but since she was still out on her trip, he was met only with the sea of not-quite-unfriendly faces. John stood up and put his half-empty teacup on the low table. "Are you... alright Hiro-san?"  
The boy turned glazed, unseeing eyes on the kindly priest. "Just... peachy." He giggled suddenly, inanely, as he dropped to his knees. "That was quite possibly the longest 12 hours of my life."  
The assembled group glanced at each other, but unanimously decided that no, it probably wasn't wise to tell the boy it had only been one hour... when Mai walked through the door laden with bags from various bookshops. "I'm back and I couldn't find that 1887 print of "ghosts at sea" Naru but I found "Marine Ghosts" from 1790... Hi Hiro!" She smiled.  
"He's had his time with Naru." Masako explained, when Hiro merely waved his hand vaguely before looking at it as though it was separate to himself. Mai's face fell and, after glaring at Naru, she sighed.  
"How long?"  
"To be fair..." Takigawa shrugged. "He did last an hour."  
"That's a good time." Mai agreed, before smiling at Hiro pityingly. "Sorry Hiro. I'll see you home."  
"No!!" Hiro cried, and shook his head as his body trembled. "I'm... good thanks..." He seemed to regain some composure and looked Mai straight in the eyes. "It's not you, Mai... it's me. Wait, no, it's not even me, it's THEM! It's him!" He pointed a childishly accusing finger at Naru, who rolled his eyes. "I have to go." Hiro sighed. "See you at School Mai."  
"See you." She agreed, and watched him leave. "I hope he doesn't get hit by a bus..." She mused, and Madoka shrugged.  
"It can't be traced back to us." She argued. "Perhaps Yasuhara and his Yakuza gang, but not us."  
Mai turned to Yasuhara with a raised eyebrow. "Yakuza...? No, I don't need to know. I give up! I'll become a nun or something."  
The SPR group nodded and dispersed with sincere farewells such as "Better luck next time" or "How about me?" (From Takigawa) until it was just Mai, Lin, and the ever-present, ever-sarcastic, narcissistic, high-and-mighty Naru.  
Then he smirked and returned to his office with a simple, and expected "Mai, tea"  
"Idiot." She muttered, and pouted as the door to Lin's office closed, but Naru leaned out and raised his eyebrows.  
"You're the idiot." He pointed out, and strode across the room until he was almost touching Mai. "When will you realise that no one will get past me?"  
"Eh?"  
"You're stuck with me, Taniyama Mai. There will be no next time." With that, he returned to his office, chuckling darkly to himself, as he left a very confused part-timer in the office, alone, with her thoughts.  
"Did you... just ask me out?" She wondered aloud, then shook her head and shrugged. "Yay?"

And what happened to Hiro I hear you ask? Well, on the 12th of June, 2008, Hiro Satsugawa mysteriously dissapeared from Japan. However, one Ichigo Kuruwada, was seen getting on the 19:52 flight from Japan to New York, muttering about 'pretty girls and evil yet beautiful men.'After finishing his studies at NYU, Ichigo got a job at Microsoft, working in the Intercontinental Relations Department. But not with Japan. _Never _with Japan.

**_And it's done!!_**

**_Do not fear though. Because HarunoRin and myself are in the thought process of writing another story together named : 'SPR: The Forgotten Files' or something like that. Basically, a bunch of extremely stupid and pointless cases they have been called for! :D_**

**_Review please!! You know you want too!!_**


End file.
